


Co-Written One Shot's

by TheShieldImagine



Category: Fan fiction - Fandom, WWE, WWE Fan Fiction, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldImagine/pseuds/TheShieldImagine
Summary: A collection of One Shot's written by myself and other writers. Each chapter is a separate prompt requested by my followers.





	1. Daddy's Little Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to sethrollinsismylife for her part

 

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

 You had just gone to the grocery store to get some groceries, Dean hated shopping so you left him at home to look after your Daughter. He had just sat down on the couch, hoping to take a nap when your daughter walked over to him with a Barbie in each hand.

''Let's play dollies'' she shrieked with excitement

''In a minute baby'' Dean mumbled uninterested

''Come on Daddy!! get up'' she said bouncing up and down in front of him.

Dean let out a long sigh and shuffled to the edge of the couch ''Come on then'' he grabbed hold of a doll and shuffled over to her dollhouse that was setup nearby

After a few minutes of playing with the dollhouse Dean sat back down on the couch but your Daughter had other ideas and ran over to him with some crayons and paper

''Draw with me daddy'' she said shoving some crayons into his lap

''Why don't you draw me a picture?'' he asked eager to continue with his nap

''But you draw so good daddy, please?''

Dean soon gave in to her and spent some time drawing whatever she wanted. Once she was bored with that, another idea sprung to her mind.

''Let's play dress-up'' she yelled 

''Dress what?'' he asked hoping he misheard her

She made her way over to her mini dressing rail and grabbed a pair of fairy wings, bouncing up and down with excitement as she walked back over to Dean

''You're going to be a Princess'' she said shoving the wings into his lap for him to put on as she walked over to pick up a bow and some hair ties

Dean reluctantly placed the fairy wings onto his back and braced himself as she pulled at his hair, plaiting it and placing a bow neatly at the front

''You look pretty daddy'' She smiled ''But Princess' wear make-up'' 

——————————————————————————————–  

[An hour later]

You got back from the grocery store and leant up against the door way smiling to yourself. Dean was napping on the couch and your Daughter was playing with some toys on the floor.

and what a sight her was

''MOMMY!''

Your Daughter yelled as she ran over to you, hugging your legs

''Hey sweetie'' you said, picking her up and planting a kiss on her cheek

''I dressed Daddy up'' she said proudly

''Wow he looks......nice'' you said as you walked towards him

"He's a Princess''

''I see''

You couldn't help but giggle when Dean caught your eye. He had make-up all over his face and plastic pink shoes hanging off the end of his feet.

''Lookin' good, honey'' You said trying to keep a straight face

You obviously failed, because Dean didn't look very impressed with you ''Hey. Don't laugh at my Daughters make-up job''

''YOUR Daughter?'' you said raising an eyebrow.

''I mean our Daughter'' He corrected

''I'm not laughing at her make-up job, I'm laughing because you look better than I do in make-up'' You said, cracking up again ''You know, all  _this_  really suits you!!'' 

Dean shook his head at you and took your Daughter out of your arms

''Excuse me'' You said, hands on your hips.

''Sorry. I promised her ice cream'' He said, heading for the door

''Oh did you now?'' you said shaking your head at him.

You watched over your shoulder as he walked away from you not even bothering to think about how he looked before he left the house.

''Dean, wait!'' You yelled in disbelief. He stopped, and looked at you

''Yeah?'' he asked turning around to look at you

''Never mind babe'' You said bursting out laughing when you saw him

\- Oh, he's so going to get you back for this later


	2. Meet The Mini-Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Danni Leigh for her part

 

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

At first you'd been hesitant to tell Dean about your Daughter in fear of him leaving you. It had happened before after all. Whenever you got a call from her you would leave the room, you barely told him anything about your home life and still hadn't spent any time with him on your days off. All of this was starting to put doubt in Deans mind as to if you were being faithful to him. The way in which he found out about your daughter didn't go to plan either. You were waiting for 'the right moment' and that right moment wasn't during an argument after he accused you of cheating.

''Just tell me who he is (Y/N)!'' Dean roared, his expression was stony and his eyes guarded and he stared you down.

''Dammit Dean I'm not cheating on you!'' You yelled back, tears forming in your eyes

You were at a crossroads. Did you just continue to let him think that you were unfaithful or tell him about your Daughter? Either way you envisioned him walking away no matter what scenario.

''Then why all the secrecy huh? Every time you get a call you walk out of the room, you won't let me come over to yours, or even come over to mine. You have a guy back home don't you? Just tell me! I know you're hiding something from me so just tell me!''

Dean shouted, causing you to flinch away from him. You knew he'd never lay a hand on you but you hated him shouting.

''Dean, please stop...'' You whimpered, on the verge of begging him as the tears flowed freely down your face. 

''JUST TELL ME!''

That was your breaking point

''I have a Daughter okay!'' You burst out, watching as his whole body language and expression changed

He fell back and sat on the bed in shock. ''You have a Daughter?'' He ran a hand down his face and looked up at you.

''Yes, she's five years old. I had her from a previous relationship. The father knows but has nothing to do with her'' You explained, taking a seat next to him, wringing your hands with nervousness. The both of you sat in silence for a while as he processed the information.

''When can I meet her?'' 

His question took you completely of guard and now you were the one in shock as you stared at him, his eyes practically sparkling.

''You want to meet her? You're not leaving me because of this?'' You perplexed. ''Why on earth would I leave you? I love you and I want to fully be a part of your life. Your Daughter is a major part of it. Of course I'm nervous to meet her, but I want to.'' He assured, taking you your hands in one of his as the other cupped your cheek.

''That is, if you'll allow me too''

''Of course you can meet her! I was just so scared to tell you because I thought you would leave. But there's nothing I want more than for you to meet her'' You confirmed, leaning into his hand.

''And I love you too''

————————————————————

[The following week]

It had been a week since you told Dean about your Daughter and today was the day he was finally going to meet her. It was 2pm and you were expecting Dean any minute now, you had told your Daughter that he was coming over and you were playing with her when you heard a knock at the door.

''Stay here sweetie, I'll be right back'' you said, jumping to your feet to answer the door

You couldn't help but feel a little nervous as you opened the door to him

''Hi darling'' Dean smiled, greeting you with a bunch of flowers in his hand

''Hey'' you said wrapping your arms around his waist.

''These are for you'' he said, holding the flowers out to you ''And this is for Mia'' he said gesturing towards a large box that was placed at his feet

''Thanks babe'' you said taking the flowers from him, bringing them up to your nose to inhale their pleasant scent ''Wow that's a pretty big box''

''Ah, it's nothing really. I just hope she likes it'' Dean said, fidgeting nervously

''Well, you better come in and give it to her then'' you said stepping aside for him to come in

He picked up box and carried it into your house, placing it down on the floor once he got inside.

''Where is she?'' Dean asked as he kissed you on the cheek

''She's in the other room, if you're ready I can call her?'' you said looking up at him for approval

He nodded at you and you called out for her to join you ''Mia sweetie, come and meet Mummy's friend" 

Dean was shifting his weight from one foot to the other and you could tell he was just as nervous as you were. Mia came running to you and she immediately stood by your side as she looked up at Dean.

''Hey there little lady'' Dean said kneeling down to her level ''I'm Dean''

Mia just stood in front of him not really knowing how to react

The only other man that she had ever had in her life up to that point was her Grandfather and she didn't quite know what to make of it all.

''Your mummy tells me that you like Disney Princess'' Dean said in a gentle tone of voice ''Is that true?'' he asked, smiling at her.

Mia nodded her head excitedly at him. He looked over at the large box that he had brought with him and tapped it with his hand. It was delicately wrapped in a heart patterned paper and had a bright pink bow attached to the top of it.

''Well, I've got something for you''

''Have a look then'' you encouraged

She walked over to the box and slowly ripped the paper off. She opened up the box and started to jump up and down when she recognized the familiar packaging

''YAY'' she squealed, clapping her hands together

''What is it sweetie?'' you asked beaming at her

''DISNEY PRINCESS CASTLE'' She replied, desperately tugging at the box to try and open it

''Can I play with it now mummy, please?'' Mia asked impatiently

''Yes. But haven't you got something to say to Dean first?'' you asked

''Thank you Dean'' she answered

''You're welcome sweetheart'' Dean said ''Here, let me help you set it up''

Dean assembled the castle and spent the next few minutes playing with her in front of it. You followed them into the room and sat down on the couch, taking a moment to watch them both together. Your heart melted when you saw Dean's eyes light up every time she looked at him and he seemed fascinated with her. Eventually Dean got up off the floor and came to sit down beside you, he was careful not to be too intimate with you in front of Mia so instead of kissing you he wrapped his arm around you.

''You know, she look's a lot like you'' he said looking between you and Mia lovingly

Mia was searching through her toy box for something and you smiled as you looked at her

''She's a credit to you, she really is'' he gushed

''DEAN DEAN!!'' Mia shouted running towards him with a book in her hand

''What's up little lady?'' Dean asked as she bound towards him

''Will you read me a story?'' she asked placing the book in his hand

''Off course I will'' Dean said, picking up the book from his lap and looking at it

Mia climbed up on the couch in between you and Dean and settled down by Dean's side as he began to read the book to her. By the time Dean finished the book, Mia had fallen asleep on him.

''She likes you'' you said smiling at the pair of them

''You think so?'' Dean asked

''I know so'' you replied

''I'll take her up to her bed'' 

''No. Leave her'' Dean said as he smiled at you


	3. Inner Bad Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to greygirlambrose for her part

 

**Based on this request by yukanda-tsuyoi:**

''I'm so mad that I can't see straight.'' You pace back and forth in front of him, the locker room barren as he tapes his hands up for his match tonight; you need someone on your side, someone who will share your frustration in a friend's betrayal because Paige had stabbed you in the back

Dean sticks to his task, pounding his fist into his opposite palm, ''So what are you gonna do about it?''

You stop, frowning at him and hoping for his elaboration, ''What can I do? I have to request a match.''

''You don't request, darlin.'' Dean tosses the tape aside, standing to his feet, ''Time for you to get a little rebellious. Handle this the way you need to.''

''Meaning?''

''Make the match.''

You slide your hands into your back jean pockets, trying not to be nervous as he stepped forward and inches away from you; yet he's so near that his breath brushes your skin

''How?''

Forming a crooked grin, his aqua eyes burn holes into yours, ''Attack Paige, piss her off to the point where she demands the match with you.''

''I don't know. What if I get reprimanded for it?''

''It doesn't matter if Paige is out for the kill. You have to make her life a living hell.'' He brushes your hair back behind your shoulders before giving them a light squeeze, ''Trust me. Let out your inner bad girl...it could be fun for everyone.''

Maybe he was right. It had seemed to work well enough for him so far; breaking all the rules and not caring about the repercussions. If Dean wanted something, he got it. Maybe it was worth a try

—————————-——————-——————-

For the next couple of weeks you did just that; attacking Paige at every opportunity, interfering in all of her matches until she eventually called you out.

_*Flashback*_

_You waited for your entrance music to play, your thoughts focused on what Dean had said. He was right, it had worked and now you were about to go out to the ring and confront Paige once and for all. You made your way down the entrance ramp and entered the ring, waiting for a microphone as the crowd cheered at you arrival, a sly smile spreading across your face as you saw the anger in Paige's expression._

_''Before you say anything Paige, i need to tell you something'' you uttered ''_ _I I considered you a friend, I trusted you and you betrayed me but I want to make one thing very clear.  You have messed with the wrong girl this time, you have unleashed a side of me that I haven't let out for years and trust me when I tell you that you have absolutely no idea what I am capable of.''_

_You smiled before continuing ''I'm ready Paige, so what do you say?''_

_Paige took a moment to study your face, looking for any sign of weakness as the crowd broke out into a chorus of 'Yes' chants_

_''You're on!'' Paige answered dropping the microphone before leaving the ring_

_You made your way back to your locker room, adrenaline still buzzing through your veins as you processed what just happened in the ring. You felt good, you had got what you wanted and you had a new confidence about your match with Paige. Maybe letting out your inner bad girl out was just what you needed after all._


	4. Inner Bad Girl [Extra]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got asked to continue Inner Bad Girl with another part including some smut. So here it is

 ''Felt good didn't it!'' 

You jumped, turning around quickly to find Dean standing behind you. You had been so deep in thought that you didn't even hear him come in

''Yeah it did'' you admitted

''You know I like this side of you (Y/N)'' Dean said as he slowly edged his way towards you

Your breath caught in your throat and you weren't sure what to do as he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you against him

''Dean I haven't even showered yet'' you gasped as he began to kiss your neck

''I don't mind if you don't darlin'' his voice was deep and full of lust ''Besides. You're beautiful like this all flushed and sweaty''

He traced your jawline with his mouth before pressing his lips against yours. Somehow he managed to make you lose all self control and you didn't hold back when it came to kissing him.

''Mmmm I defiantly like this side of you'' Dean moved away from you for a moment to lock the door ''I've got a match in 20 minutes but I can't leave without at least tasting you first''

He made short work of undressing you, looking up at you as he trailed soft kisses from your stomach down to pussy, teasing you with a chaste kiss to your clit. Your hands found their way into his hair as he went to work on you, your hips bucking up against his sinful mouth.

''Oh god Dean I'm gonna-''

''Yeah do it. Come for me'' Dean encouraged

Your back arched off the wall as your orgasm finally hit you, his tongue eagerly licking you clean as you caught your breath.

''When I get back you can help me out with this '' he said grabbing hold of the obvious bulge in his jeans


	5. The Female Architect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to greygirlambrose for her part

 

**Based on this request by The_WWE_is_my_life:**

Amber's wicked smile emerges as the referee's hand slams against the match for the third time; Paige remains sprawled out on the mat as she stands to her feet, holding her hands up with pride at the damage she's done. It was exactly the push she needed to challenge the pale goddess for her title. She had proved herself, shown the WWE universe why she had been called up from NXT just a few months ago and all the blood, sweat and tears seemed worth it as she buzzed with pride

She had a goal in mind, one that was shared with most of the Divas division, to be Women's Champion, and she wasn't going to rest until she got it. She always had a plan, a strategy and so far it was working; fight for what you want, take whoever out you need to and don't leave any stone unturned. She wasn't in WWE to make friends, she didn't care about being liked by the fans or fitting in with her fellow Superstars, her peers were mere stepping stone for where she wanted to get. Some people would call her ruthless but she called it focused. She could count the people she admired on one hand. However there was one group in particular that seemed to catch her attention. The Shield. They were a force to be reckoned with and they were equally as strong apart as they were together. They marched to the beat of their own drum, they didn't take orders from anyone and it was those kind of qualities that Amber admired in them, she herself had a disregard for rules.

The Shield had noticed her as well and one member in particular was watching her very closely. She had been compared to him a few times during her career. The Shield were already a dominant force within WWE, but if someone like her could join them, they would be unstoppable. The cogs were turning in his head, he could already imagine her standing by his side making there group complete. He would watch every one of her matches. It had been playing on his mind for a few weeks.

———————————–—————————–

Amber's smile faded as the sound of The Shield's entrance music echoed through the arena, her eyes fixed to where they made their entrance. She wasn't about to leave the ring, she wasn't scared of the hounds of justice. She stared down each member, refusing to show any sign of weakness as they entered the ring and stood in front of her. 

Dean grinned at her as he clutched a microphone ''Me and the boys have been watching you and we've noticed that you share some of the same qualities that we ourselves possess. Imagine what we could do if the four of us joined forces''

Amber didn't need anyone's help to get to where she wanted to be, she had never relied on anyone

''Look I know what you're thinking'' Seth stepped forward ''You're thinking that you don't need anyone's help right?''

Amber nodded ''Well that's how we used to feel but we soon came to realize that there's no shame in using other people to get yourself ahead in this business''

Amber knew exactly what he was referring to. As far as the WWE Universe were concerned for a while The Shield took orders from the Authority but in fact they were just using the Authority to get where they wanted to be.

''You know what Seth. You're right'' Amber said ''I don't need anyone's help. ''However...... I'm not completely against the idea of using someone else in order to get where I need to be''

Seth looked over his shoulder at his teammates and all three men extended their arms out in front of them, looking at Amber to join. The arena filled with cheers as Amber extended her arm out in front of her confirming her status as the newest member of The Shield.  

Seth could hardly contain his smile as the four of them made their way backstage, he never thought that Amber would accept their offer. You see Seth and Amber were alike in a lot of ways, both of them were architects. They always had a plan and a Plan B. Amber was using The Shield to get ahead and Seth was using their new found alliance to get closer to her. 

Seth gently placed one of his hands onto Amber's shoulder ''Can I just talk to you for a second. In private?''

''Sure'' Amber replied as the two of them stepped away from Dean and Roman 

''Well I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to go out with me sometime'' Seth was nervous, probably more nervous than he had been for a long time.

He didn't know a lot about Amber but from the little he did know, he understood that she was hard to get on with. She didn't let people get close to her that often.

"Look if this is your way of making some kind of attempt to get to know me better then I wouldn't bother'' Amber could be cold sometimes but deep down she was gentle. She had been fighting so hard for so long that somewhere along the way she forgot how to love.

''Well I would like to get to know you better but I actually asked you out because I like you''

Seth's words caught Amber by surprise, she couldn't remember the last time a guy took an interest in her in a romantic way. She could tell that Seth was nervous around her and it made her feel bad ''Do I scare you''

''Yeah- well no. You don't scare me but you can be quite cold and kinda stand-offish''

''Well I don't mean to be''

''I know'' Seth smiled taking hold of one of her hands ''I want to get to know the girl behind 'Amber the wrestler' Correct me if I'm wrong but I think there's another side to you isn't there?''

Amber nodded. She had secretly liked him too but had forced her feelings to the back of her mind, refusing to let them get in the way of her progress.

''Well then. What do you say? I could pick you up at 8pm tomorrow?''

''Yeah alright'' Amber replied with a smile

''Was that a smile?'' Seth teased, yelping as Amber's hand came in contact with his chest

''Don't push it Rollins'' she warned


	6. You're Worth More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to greygirlambrose for her part

 

**Based on this request by anonymous:**

''Dolph, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine.'' You are desperate to get distance, even though his concern and nearness were a welcome change. It had been a few weeks since you'd talked to Seth, and Dean had tried to help you bridge that gap in communication; nothing was helping.

''I just want you to know you're not alone.'' He took your hand in his, offering a gentle smile and awaiting your eyes, ''It's not easy being alone when you're this close to a push, when you've just broken up with someone.''

''God, does everyone know?'' You're ashamed that you and Seth couldn't keep this under wraps, just keep your horrid argument to yourselves; you didn't need this drama at work, while all your other dreams were so close to being realized, ''Never mind, don't answer that.''

''So,'' He uses his free hand to supportively rub your back, sympathy clouding all of his features, ''can I do anything?''

''No, you can't.'' Dean's voice interrupts your nearness, causing Dolph to back up a little as you simply offer a smile to your friend, ''(Y/N), could I get a minute?''

''Sure.'' You step away from Dolph, glancing back with a polite smile, ''Thank you.''

''I'm not going anywhere, (Y/N). We'll talk soon.'' Once Dolph is out of your orbit with Dean, you can't help but laugh at Dean's protective glare, ''What is it?''

''It's Seth. He's back tonight.''

You had been so focused on your push that you forgot about Seth being cleared to wrestle again. Deep down, you were pleased, excited about his return but you weren't prepared to show it, not just yet anyway

''And?'' you replied

Dean shrugs ''I just thought you'd like to know''

It was just a silly argument, a petty squabble and you never thought that it would lead to the two of you 'taking a break' but now it was a reality and you still held on to a tiny bit of anger inside of you, that tiny part of you refusing to let you focus on anything else but your current position in your career

''Look Dean, I don't mean to sound harsh, but I'm in line for a push right now. I need to be on my A game and if I'm gonna do that then I can't be thinking about Seth; not right now anyway'' you explained

''Hey I get it'' Dean replied, holding his hands up ''But you're gonna need to talk to him at some point you know. You can't put it off forever''

He was right. You and Seth had been avoiding each other for weeks, not even a text or phone call had been exchanged between the two of you

''I know'' you replied ''And I will. It's just now the right time at the moment''

''Well, whatever you thinks best'' Dean stated as he left the room

————————————–——————–

As you sat on a crate in the backstage area, you focused on the task ahead. If you won your match tonight you would be Women's Champion. You tried your best not to, but you couldn't help but think about Seth.

''Stop it'' You said, scalding yourself

''You know that talking to yourself is a sign of madness right?''

You glance up to see Dolph standing in front of you. You offer him a small smile and he responds with one of his own

''Nervous?''

Nervous wasn't the word. Unsettled, lost and restless would all be better words to describe how you were feeling

''Hey. I understand you know'' Dolph said as he wrapped his hands around yours

His touch was more than just friendly and you wanted to pull away from him but you couldn't, your body craved this it. It craved the kind of tenderness that it had been without for several weeks 

''You're at the height of your career right now, you have been working towards this for years but sometimes it's not enough is it? Sometimes you need to share it with someone''

''She's got someone''

Your response was caught in your throat as Dean appeared by your side, draping a protective hand over your shoulder as he starred Dolph down

''Look. You know where I am if you ever need me'' Dolph said as he slowly walked away

''You ready for your match?'' Dean asked 

''I think so'' you replied

————————————–——————–

You made your way through the curtain, clutching your newly won title in your hands. You had done it and yet somehow it didn't feel real. As you made your way towards your locker room, you were congratulated by everyone you passed.

''HEY. THERE SHE IS!!''

Dolph rushed over to you, picking you up off the floor as he hugged your tightly ''I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it!''

''Thanks Dolph'' you replied, matching his smile as he placed you back down ''You've been so great to me lately''

''Hey anytime. I'm just happy that I can be there for you, especially after everything that's happened between you and Seth''

You were about to reply when you heard his voice.

————————————–——————–  

''You should be happy right now, you should be on top of the world but here you are. Crying over someone who obviously doesn't care about you''

You pulled away from him but before you could respond you felt his lips on yours. Maybe you had been too focused on your push to see the signs. Kissing him felt wrong some how and you quickly pulled back from him, pushing him away

''(Y/N) I'm-''

''No Dolph don't. If I've lead you on somehow or gave you the wrong impression them I'm sorry but I just want to be your friend''

You were trying to let him down gently. He looked completely heart-broken ''Dolph-''

''Look (Y/N) it's fine. You don't have to say anything'' Dolph said as he stood to his feet ''I'll see you around''

————————————–——————–

You were mentally and physically exhausted by the time you reached your hotel room. Your eyes were heavy and you were eager to call it a night but a knock at the door ruined your plans.

''God. This can not be happening''  you mumbled, burying your head into the pillow

''IT'S SETH. OPEN THE DOOR''

''What do you want Seth?'' you asked as you opened the door

''Can I come in?'' he replied

You sighed and pushed the door open, gesturing for him to come inside

''I wanted to apologize''

''Seth-''

''Please just hear me out. I know I don't deserve you and that you'd probably be a lot happier with someone else, but I love you''

His words shouldn't have made your stomach flutter after weeks of silence from him; but they did. ''When I heard about Dolph I was angry. He was there for you when i wasn't. I felt like i was being replaced.......I got scared''

You met his eyes. You didn't know what to say

''What are you thinking about?''

He knew you so well. Sometimes too well

''Honestly?'' you replied as Seth nodded ''I don't think my heart could cope with another break-up''

Seth's thumb made it's way up to your cheek as he moved in to capture your lips in a chaste kiss ''I'm not leaving you again''


	7. Make Believe I Don't Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to sethrollinsismylife for her part

 

**Based on this request:**

''That was painful.''

Crossfit was foreign to you, but it seemed to do wonders for him; so you tried it. Immediately, you regretted it.

''You get used to it after a while.'' Seth signals for you to lift your legs as you lay on the yoga mat, completely breathless; when you oblige, he helps you stretch out your angry muscles, ''Is it true you've been hanging out with Roman and Dean after house shows?''

The question would've struck you as odd, if Seth and Dean did not so consistently talk shit about each other. You roll your eyes, slightly pushing against his hold to get a better stretch on your muscles, ''We really going to argue after I just did your program to shut you up?''

''I just don't want you getting hurt.''

''Right, with Dean and Roman? Have you seen those two?'' You notice his distracted eyes, focusing only on the curve of your hips and tilt your head, ''Seth, I'll be fine. Everyone is just having a good time. I can take care of myself.''

——————————-——————-  

''He's such a fuck. Of course, we'd be the two to get you hurt'' Dean shakes his head, taking another swig of his beer, ''I can't believe you went with him anyway.''

''Listen, I want to get along with everyone backstage. I get that you guys have legit heat,'' As you speak, you note Roman downing his bear and shaking his head to help you, ''but I think you should trust my judgment a little bit.''

Signaling for more, Dean turns to glare at you, ''Just don't say I didn't warn you''

''Are we to have fun or discuss Seth?'' Roman gauges the stare between you two and steps behind you, patting your shoulders, ''All right, either we move onto another subject or harder liquor?''

You and Dean answer together, ''Harder liquor.''

You understood why Dean and Seth didn't get along, after everything that had happened when The Shield split up, but you wanted to be friends with both of them and you refused to pick sides, despite all of Dean and Seth's best efforts to make you think otherwise. You enjoyed spending time with both of them but every time you would spent time with Dean he would warn you about Seth and vise versa.

——————————-——————-

[A few weeks later]

It had been a few weeks since your crossfit session with Seth and you reluctantly accepted his request for you to join him in the gym again

''Hey!!'' Seth approached you with his arms outstretched

''Ew, I'm not hugging you''

Seth looked upset ''Why?''

''Because you're all sweaty'' you said

''And? Your be all sweaty soon enough'' Seth argued pulling you towards him

Just at that very moment Dean walked into the gym with Roman ''Cosy'' he mumbled as he walked past

You looked down at your top noticing it was covered in sweat ''Great. Now I'm gonna have to go and change''

''Oh stop acting like you don't love it'' Seth teased

The changing rooms were not far from the main gym area and you could hear Dean and Seth talking from where you were getting changed.

''What the hell was all that anyway?'' Dean asked

''A hug. Do you have a problem with that?'' Seth responded

''Yeah I do actually'' Dean voice grew slightly lowder

''Oh?''

''Just stay the hell away from her!!'' Dean warned

''Or what? What are you gonna do about it?''

Things were getting heated so you quickly stepped in ''What the hell is going on?''

''He just want's one thing. He doesn't care about you'' Dean replied

''And you do?'' Seth bites back

You stare at Roman, your eyes pleading with him to help. He makes his way towards the three of you, placing a hand on each man's chest

''I've heard what you've been saying about me'' Dean continues ''If anyone would hurt her it would be you''

They kept fighting with each other and Dean pushed his way past Roman, punching Seth in the jaw.

''GUYS STOP. ! JUST STOP IT!!''

They stopped fighting but you had seen enough. You just wanted to get out of there, the whole situation was just too much. ''I can't deal with this'' you said as you gathered up your gym bag 

''(Y/N) don't go''

Dean's plead fell on death ears as you made your way towards the door, all three men following behind you ''I love you both. You're both my friends and i can't choose between you. I'm not gonna be made to choose'' 


	8. That's What Friends Are For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to greygirlambrose for her part

 

**Based on this request by** **themightymouse94:**

****

They had done it to Mickie James and you shouldn't have be surprised that you were now part of a similar story line but it still hurt. It got to you. You took it to heart. After a while you started to believe what was being said about you.

You started to eat less and you began to internalize everything. Friends began to notice a change in you and assured you that it was just a storyline and not the truth but no one understood how you felt because it wasn't happening to them. You hadn't ate properly in what felt like months and your stomach was constantly moaning as it cried out for food. You were skipping meals, barely surviving on just one small meal a day and you had started to obsessively exercise convinced that instead of getting thinner you were getting fatter.

———————————-———————-

''(Y/N) can you hear me?''

You recognized Roman's voice as you squinted your eyes to focus ''Where am I. What happened?''

''You're in my Hotel Room. You were running on a treadmill and you passed out'' Roman explained

''I've got to get back to the gym. I didn't finish'' You tried to sit up but your head started to spin

''You really worried us'' Dean said

''What's going on with you'' Roman asked

''Nothing'' you denied ''I'm fine''

''Bullshit'' Dean argued

''Yeah, something's going on. Just tell us'' Seth agreed

''Talk to us (Y/N)'' Roman pleaded 

You sat up, resting against the headboard ''I-I just don't think I should be in the Women's division'' you confessed

''Is this about your story line?'' Seth asked as he sat down beside you on the bed

''No it's just how I feel'' you replied ''...I have thunder thighs and my ass is covered in cellulite, my stomach is too big and my arms flap when I wave. I'm fucking ugly and fat and everyone know's it''

''You've been starving yourself haven't you!?'' Dean asked

you nodded your head, tears started to well up in your eyes

''Look at me (Y/N)'' Roman said ''You are fucking beautiful inside and out and your body is perfect.'' Roman said ''Don't let anyone tell you otherwise''

———————————-———————-

You were sat in the living room of your house and yet again your stomach was growling with hunger. You wanted to believe Roman's words but something in the back of your mind was telling you that he was just saying those things to make you feel better.

"OPEN THE DOOR!!!''

you heard three voices shout out together and you rolled your eyes as you dragged your weak body up off the couch to open the door.

''Hey'' 

''Hi baby girl'' Roman said planting a kiss on your cheek

''What's up darling?'' Dean asked giving you a wink

''How are you sweetheart?'' Seth asked throwing his arms around you for a hug

''I'm alright'' you mumbled as they made there way inside

''We brought you some food'' Seth grinned placing a brown paper bag down

You watched as he unpacked several tubs of ice cream and a large cake from the bag. You were already adding up the number of calories that all of it contained. ''Thanks, but I'm not hungry''

''Oh come on (Y/N)'' Seth said as he sat down beside you

''Yeah. I can hear your stomach from here" Dean added as he started to open the ice cream

''Can you please just eat a little bit. For us?'' Roman pleaded

You knew that they wouldn't stop pestering you until you ate something so you reluctantly had a few mouthfuls. Figuring you could just throw it up after they left

[20 minutes later]

You had barely made it into the bathroom when you heard someone coming up the stairs behind you.

''Leave me alone'' you shouted as you emptied the contents of your stomach into the toilet bowl

''(Y/N) WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'' Roman shouted

''OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR OR WE'LL KICK IT DOWN'' Dean yelled

After a few seconds of silence they all threw themselves against the door and it flew open, making a loud banging noise as it smashed against the wall

''Why can't you just leave me alone?'' you asked as you rested your head on the cold porcelain

Roman walked over to you and lifted you into his arms, carrying you into the bedroom ''This is going to stop today''

Dean and Seth sat down beside you on the bed and Seth wiped away the tears from your cheeks as Dean kissed you lightly on the forehead

''You feel this?'' Roman asked taking hold of your hand and placing it between his legs

Your eyes widened as you felt his manhood through his shorts

''Do you realize how many times this has been hard because of you?''

Dean began to kiss your neck as it dawned on you what he was trying to say. What they were all trying to say. They were all attracted to you. They all found you attractive. You didn't fight them as they slowly undressed you in fact you lead back and let them do what they wanted. You needed this without even realizing it.

———————————-———————-   

After some of the best sex you had ever experienced you strangely craved something sweet and chocolaty.

''Is the cake you bought chocolate?'' you asked as you turned your head to look at Seth

''Yeah i think so. Why?'' he replied

''I'm kinda hungry'' you answered

''Let's eat cake'' Seth said with a grin

''Let's go'' you agreed


	9. Putting Things Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The request has been edited because it contains content that breaches our Rules & Guidelines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to greygirlambrose for her part

 

 **Based on this request by**   **themightymouse94:**

****

You were are almost in tears, wondering why they had singled you out. If it wasn't about your tomboy demeanor or your wrestling moves, it was something about how much of a loner you were. At first, you thought there would be no one you'd get along with better than them; it was the opposite. They led the charge in isolating you, and you couldn't really shake it off anymore.

You had took as much as one person could take and the line had been drawn in the sand. You had requested to be released from your WWE Contract and your boss Stephanie had made it clear to you, when you requested a 'break' that you were too popular and too much of a money maker for her to simply release you and instead you would have to have an 'I quit' match. It would have to work into an explosive story line, and the payoff would be worth your time.

You were tempted to agree, but it was against all three members of The Shield and if you were going to have a match, you wanted to be able to kick the person's ass on the way out and you would struggle to take on just one member, let alone all three!

Naomi and The Uso twins were the only friends you had within the WWE and Naomi was eager to have a word with the hounds of justice about how they had been treating you.

''You guys might wanna ease up on (Y/N)'' Naomi suggested, causing her husband to shift uncomfortably in his seat. ''She's not doing well with all the teasing'' she added

''What are you talking about?'' Seth chuckled as he, Roman, and Dean sat with them to eat a quick lunch, ''She's been fine.''

''She's not. It's bringing up a lot of crap from her past.'' Naomi pushed

You had confided in Naomi about how they had all made to feel and she wanted to help you by letting them know how much there all upsetting you

''Come on'' Dean said trying to brush it off, though the table could tell he was uncomfortable. He got up from his seat and left the room, Seth following closely behind him

''If you really want to know, I'll tell you'' Naomi said waiting for her husband's nod of approval

''I'm listening'' Roman said leaning forward with interest

Roman, Dean and Seth had decided to go to your house to apologize after what they had learned about you.

''Let me do the talking'' Roman said as all three men approached your house

You were sat by yourself watching TV when you heard a knock at the door

''Hey (Y/N)... um I know we're probably the last people you want to see right now but can we come in? We need to talk to you'' Roman said

You studied all three men individually before eventually deciding to let them in door to let them in ''What do you want?''

"We've come to apologize'' Roman replied

Now you were confused ''Why the sudden change?'' you asked

''If we knew how hard your life had been we would have never teased you like we did'' Roman said

''We never knew that your father was abusive or that your mother was a drunk'' Dean added ''I can relate to that.  I can relate to that (Y/N) and i'm sorry if i upset you''

''Yeah I'm sorry too'' Seth agreed

''This is just some kind of joke isn't it'' you said, refusing to trust them after everything they had put you through ''Did someone put you up to this?''

''We mean it baby girl'' Roman said ''We really do care about you''

Without warning Dean moved towards you and pressed his lips against yours for a moment ''I guess we just didn't know how to deal with the way we felt''

''Are you serious?'' You asked ''Why didn't you just tell me?''

''Can you forgive us?'' Roman asked

''I would have been pleased to hear it'' you added 

''You mean?'' Seth asked

"Yes. I like you all too'' you confessed


	10. Family Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to greygirlambrose for her part

 

**Based on this request by themightymouse94:**

****

''Don't pull this shit on me right now sis'' Roman's eyes were aglow with his anger; when you slightly cower, he strangles back a growl, ''He betrayed me''

''I know. I understand that he did a stupid thing to get ahead, but how do you know it wasn't for us?'' You assist the question with a gentle rub of your bulging belly, ''Please, bear, I need you to tolerate him. For me and your niecey or nephew''

You hit him twice: once with your special nickname for him and twice with the mention of your child. One more month, and everyone would have to get along.

Tossing his hair back, he let out a heavy sigh and brought his hands to your basketball shape, ''How is the little guy anyway?''

''Everyone's so convinced it's a boy.'' You shook your head, continuing to pout, ''Seth's even picked out a boy's name already'' you add as you continue to twitch around as your baby moves inside you. ''The baby's consistently in my ribs''

''Here'' Roman used his thumbs to place a gentle push into your muscles and ease the tension down, grinning at your amazed expression, ''I am a dad, remember?''

You were about to respond when he ceased contact with you and his expression turned cold; you turn to greet Seth, ''You good?''

''I'm fine'' Seth licks his dry lips, avoiding Roman eyes, 'Is everything okay here?''

''We're good'' Roman snaps, leaning over to kiss your cheek, ''i'll talk to you later, sis.''

''Okay''; Your response is soft, disappointed as you watch him walk away; no further interaction with Seth. The last thing you want is this tension forever; your family was too close for that.

Seth rightfully blames himself, but he has his reasons, ''I'm sorry''

You shrug it off, bowing your head as he rubs your biceps, ''It'll be fine''

After a deep breath, Seth's hands move down to your baby bump, ''So, what kind of crazy craving are my two favorite people putting me through tonight?''

You can't stop the tears before they appear, the hormones suck.

When he hears you sniffle, he takes you into his arms and holds you tight, whispering, ''Everything will be fine. I promise you. Our family isn't going to miss out on anything.''

''I know....but I just want everyone to get along - for our babies sake'' you replied

''Things will get better. I promise'' Seth whispered as he rubbed away your tears with his finger before leaving a gentle kiss on your lips

—————————————-————-————-

[A few days later]

You had been having stomach cramps all day and you were trying your best to ignore them as Dean came to pick you up from the Hotel you were staying in. Seth was at a signing and Roman had asked Dean to collect you and bring you to his house because [quote] 'you shouldn't be alone in your condition'

You and Dean entered the elevator at the end of the corridor and you lent up against the cold wall, sighing as you rubbed your large stomach.

''You know Roman's right. You shouldn't be left by yourself when you're this far along'' Dean stated as he gave you a knowing stare

''Don't you start Dean. I hear enough of that kinda crap from Roman'' you replied as you attempted to breath through the pain you were feeling

''He's right though Minnie. I mean Seth of all people!. Why did it have to be him?'' Dean pushed

''Why did what have to be him?'' you asked, pain starting to show in your voice

''Why did you have to have a child with him. He's a traitor, a backstabber. He's......'''

''Oh just shut the hell up!!'' you yelled

You felt a sharp pain shoot through your stomach and up your spine. The pain getting more intense by the minute ''Ow!! fuck"''

Dean turned around to look at you, worried as he saw you holding onto your baby bump ''What's wrong?''

''I don't know'' you yelped ''I've been in pain of and on all day!!''

You could feel a wet liquid flood from in between your legs and you looked down at the floor to find that your waters had broken

''What the hell...Have your water's just broke?'' Dean asked in disbelief

''Looks that way'' you replied in between breaths

you were feeling a great amount of pressure on your lower abdomen and you slid down the side of the elevator wall onto the floor, only just managing to remove your underwear before you felt the overwhelming need to push.

''This can't be happening! not right now. Not here!!'' Dean was panicking and had no idea what to do as he watched you pant on the floor

''Well it is happening so just fucking help me!!'' you yelled as the pain eased off for a moment

''OK...um what do I do?'' Dean asked as he knelt down beside you

''Just hold on to my legs and catch the baby when it comes out'' you replied

''No Minnie this isn't right. Seth should be the one doing this, not me'' Dean said

''WELL SETH'S NOT HERE IS HE!'' you screamed

Dean lifted up your dress and held on to your legs as he did what you told him ''Oh wow. I can see the head''

You were already exhausted and you felt so weak ''I can't do this Dean. I can't push anymore i'm so tired''

''Yes you can'' Dean encourage ''The little one's right there. Just a few more pushes, come on''

You carried on pushing and watched as Dean took off his shirt and laid it down on the floor. You suddenly felt relief wash over you as the sound of high pitched cries filled the elevator.

''It's a boy Minnie'' Dean said as he gently wiped your babies face before wrapping him up and placing him in your arms ''You did it darling!!''

''Welcome to the world JJ Lopez'' you whispered as you starred down at your baby boy

''JJ?'' Dean asked as he grabbed his phone from his pocket

You looked at him with a smile ''Yeah Seth chose his name months ago, he always said that we would have a boy''

''JJ after Joey and Jamie right?'' Dean asked sadly

''No. His name is Jonathan Joseph Lopez after you and Roman'' you corrected

Dean seemed gob smacked that Seth would name his first born child after him and he took a few moments to take in the news before looking back down at his phone

''I'm....uh I'm gonna call you an ambulance and then I'm gonna call Roman and tell him what's happened ok?'' Dean said

you nodded and continued to take in the sight of your newborn. His hair and skin was just like Seth's and he had your nose and mouth.

—————————————-————-————-

You remained in the elevator with Dean until the ambulance arrived and you were now sleeping in your hospital bed with your baby sleeping by your side in his bassinet. He was covered in a pale blue blanket and he had a small woolly hat on his head to keep him warm.

Dean had told Roman over the phone about what Seth had chose to call the baby and Roman had decided to turn up at Seth's signing and tell him about what had happened in person. Roman and Seth were now on there way to the hospital and Dean was waiting for them outside your room.

It wasn't long before Roman and Seth arrived and Dean stood to his feet as he saw them both approaching.

''Congratulations'' Dean smiled, as he reached his hand out to Seth

Seth seemed a little confused at first but he soon returned the gesture and placed his hand in Deans ''Thanks man. For everything''

''Before you go in there, I just wanna tell you that I understand why you did what you did and I want to thank you for naming your son after me'' Dean said ''It really means a lot bro''

''Yeah me too man'' Roman agreed ''and I'm willing to try and get on with you for the sake of my sister and nephew. I was only trying to look out for her and I promise to ease up on you from now on''

''You know I really missed you guys'' Seth confessed

''Get in there and meet your son'' Roman urged

—————————————-————-————-

''Babe?'' Seth whispered as he sat down beside you

You opened your eyes and smiled as you saw Seth sitting in front of you ''Hey''

''How you feeling?'' Seth asked as he lent forward to kiss your cheek

''A lot better now'' you replied

Seth's eyes found your son and he became emotional as he leant forward to stroke his cheek ''He's perfect Minnie''

You smiled as Seth reached into the bassinet and lifted his son into his arms, holding him against his chest ''Hey there little man'' he said softly ''I'm your Daddy''

JJ opened his eyes and just like Seth, his eyes were brown ''Um babe?'' Seth said as he sat back down beside you

''Yeah?'' you replied half asleep

''Roman and Dean are outside. Is it alright if they come in?'' Seth asked ''I know Roman is really eager to meet his nephew''

''Let them in'' you replied softly

Seth motioned for Dean to Roman to come in with his free hand and they slowly made their way into the room. Dean stood at the foot of the bed and smiled at you as Roman placed a kiss on your forehead.

''Can I hold him?'' Roman asked

Seth stood up and handed JJ to Roman before sitting back down. Roman took a seat and started to rock JJ in his arms ''Happy Birthday champ'' Roman coed as JJ wrapped his hand around one of his fingers

''Champ?'' you questioned

''Yeah, he's got quite a grip on him already'' Roman replied ''He's gonna be a champ one day for sure''

''Just like his daddy'' you said as you reached out for Seth's hand

''I told you everything would be fine didn't I'' Seth whispered

''Yes you did'' you replied as you finally gave into your tiredness and shut your eyes

 


	11. Chance Encounter [Moxley]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit to greygirlambrose for her part

 

**Based on this request by skittlesinyurmouth:**

''Let's get on with it, ladies!''

Your boss bellows into your locker room before you come on for the second shift; tying the apron tight around your waist, you tug a little at your shorts and adjust your tight fitting top. This is your work uniform. You didn't work for one of those reputable chains where you had a shot at a calendar, but it was a sports bar nonetheless - well maybe a little less...maybe a little dirtier.

It was good money as you were a delicacy, unlike your stick figure Barbie counterparts. You had some natural curve and much smoother skin as you didn't have to plaster on the make up to look picture perfect. While the pay was consistent, the tips good, you were over some of your more hand-sy customers.

You bat your thick eye lashes and wet you lips while men flood with compliments and make their orders; you are happy to do what you have to do until a new rowdy bunch enter the room. Without much warning, you are confronted by the kind of blue eyes that people pay to manufacture. For a second, as you two stare at each other, he's sober; but it doesn't take long to figure out that he was drinking prior to coming into a new establishment.

He and his three friends are seated in another section, leaving you to believe you'll be able to avoid him; it's impossible as a frustrated co-worker approaches you, ''Special request in my section, really?''

''What? I don't know them'' Your protest goes unheard as she stomps off and leaves you to approach their table; they immediately request more liquor and 'whatever your greasiest food is'. Writing it down, hoping the idiots have enough to tip you with, you smile, ''Got it''

The service goes rather smoothly as their food appears quick and you keep the pitcher full. It is only when you move to clear their plates that things change.

Finally, the dirty blonde places his hand on your wrist and leans to speak into your ear, ''What you got for dessert?''

Though his breath is laced with liquor, you can't help but smile at him, ''What you got a taste for?''

''I do love chocolate'' He rubs his stomach with a slight frown, ''I kind of feel the urge for a taste of it right now''

Your body hums; not only is he attractive, he's assertive. His innuendos do not go unnoticed, and you are all too happy to oblige, ''i'll get right on that''

''I sure hope so'' His dimples appear as he smirks, ''Make sure the only name on that order is Moxley''

You're not the type of person to have encounters with costumers but there was something about this 'Moxley' character that made your self-control slip. You fetched his order and placed a slice of chocolate fudge cake down in front of him, placing a fork next to his plate as a smirk of satisfaction played on his lips

''What time do you get off sweetheart?'' he husked, as he cut into the cake and placed a little bit in his mouth, licking the frosting off the fork as his eyes burned into you

''6'' you said simply, excusing yourself as you attempted to get through the rest of your shift with him still sat close by

His eyes never left you for the whole time he was there and every time your eyes met you felt butterflies in your stomach. There was something about the way he looked at you that made you weak at the knees and once he left you gathered up the empty plates and saw a note placed on top of the bill

_I'll be waiting for you sweetheart x_

A smile spread across your face. He wasn't like some of the other male customers you had to deal with. He flirted and he was straight forward, but he didn't harass you and for some reason you felt like you could trust him.

\-----------------------------------------------------

You somehow managed to continue with your shift and you left the bar, leaning up against the front of the building as you scanned through your phone. You had decided to wait for 'Moxley' for 5 minutes and then go home and you were hoping that he wouldn't stand you up.

''Did you miss me baby?''

You didn't even notice him approach you and his voice made you jump slightly, your eyes looking up at him through your eyelashes as you put your phone into your pocket

''Where are your crew?'' you asked with a slight smile, raising an eyebrow at him

''Fuck the crew. I've got everything I want right here'' he replied as he edged closer to you

Your breath hitched when his lips connected with yours, and you were suddenly very aware of your surroundings as you pulled back from him

''Not here'' you gasped placing a hand on his chest

He smirked and took hold of your hand as he lead her to his car, which was parked in a dark corner of the parking lot away from any building or main roads

''You have really soft lips'' He complimented as you reached his car, his lips pressing up against yours again as he grabbed hold of your hips

''Get in the back of the car'' he growled, his eyes wild with lust as he pulled back from you and unlocked the car

You got in and he followed you, unbuckling his belt and removing his jeans, his member prominent through his boxer shorts

''You wanna take care of that for me?'' he asked as he grabbed his length and pushed his boxers down

You immediately took him in your mouth but he pushed you away, shaking his head at you ''No no darlin' I don't want your mouth I want your pussy'' he demanded as he started to tug on your work uniform, stripping the clothing of you in a matter of minutes as he lead you down on your back and positioned himself at your entrance, pushing your thong to the side as he slid his way in

''Ahhh'' you moaned as he pushed all the way into you, his hands gripping onto your hips as he started thrusting into you at a quick pace. He wasn't holding back at all and the car was shaking from the force of his thrusts

''Mmmm'' he moaned as he started to suck on one of your nipples

''Oh yeah, just like that baby'' you moaned as your fingers tugged on his hair, his rapid movements causing you to completely lose control of yourself as your climax approached

''God you feel so good'' he groaned as his lips attached to your again for a passionate kiss

Before you knew it your orgasm hit you and your body started to shudder underneath him, your nails clawing into his back as your walls tightened around him

''OHHHH FUCCCK!!'' He yelled as he also reached his peak coming a few minutes after you

''Maybe I should order a special request more often'' he smirked, licking his lips at you as you attempted to tidy yourself up


End file.
